Am I Falling for You?
by child who is cool
Summary: Gwen and Trent are partners in an agency. They soon fall in love and start going out. Between a jealous ex boyfriend and a crazy villain, will they're love pass through these crazy tests?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama Island

* * *

Agent 365 was walking down a hallway when she got grabbed by someone and got pulled into a room. Agent 365 got into a fighting stance until she let loose when she saw her boss. She breathed a breath of relief and turned to her boss.

"Sir you needed me?" Agent 365 asked.

"Yes I need you to meet your new partner for the next mission." the Boss said.

"What happened to Agent 364 sir?" Agent 365 asked.

"Well she hooked up with Agent 344 and now their partners." the Boss explained.

"Well who is my new partner sir?" Agent 365 asked.

"His agent name is 366. He graduated from the academy at the top like you so we expect you guys to work well together. Agent 366 get your butt in here." the boss said.

Agent 366 walked into the room and Agent 365 immediately liked her partner. He was tall, had a fit body with black hair flowing in his face. He smiled at Agent 365 smitten by her appearance as she had all the right curves, had black hair with midnight blue streaks in it. he walked to the Boss and started to introduce himself.

"Hi my name is Trent." Agent 366 said with a smile.

"my name is Gwen." Agent 365 said shyly.

They both shook hands and looked into each others eyes as Trent noticed Gwen's beautiful black eyes and Gwen noticed Trent's sexy teal green eyes. They stood there looking at each other until the Boss cleared his throat.

"I guess you guys are comfortable in each others presence. Well your mission is to destroy our archenemy Mr. Smith. We finally found his but he is heavily guarded by his Agents. This is why we paired you two together. You guys leave in 07 hours. Now leave my presence now!" the Boss exclaimed.

"Is he always like that?" Trent asked.

"Yeah you'll get use to it. Anyways do you want to see some of the other Agents?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Trent said with a smile.

They briefly looked at each other before looking away as Gwen lead Trent to the chill room. As they walked into the room they saw four Agents each of them paired off as the girls were sitting on the guys laps.

"Hey what's up you guys? I want to introduce you to my new partner Trent or Agent 366." Gwen introduced.

"Hey my name is Duncan or Agent 378 and this is my girl Courtney or Agent 377." Duncan said.

"You know I can talk for myself Duncan. You are such a ogre." Courtney said starting an argument.

"That's why you love me babe." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Shut up Duncan. Urg" Courtney shrieked.

"This is where they start making out." Gwen whispered to Trent as on time Duncan grabbed Courtney's face smashed her lips onto his as they started making out.

"Hehe my name is Geoff or Agent 344." Geoff said with a friendly smile.

"My name is Bridgette or Agent 364 Gwen's old partner." Bridgette said.

"Hey so Gwen can you show me to my room? I want to start packing." Trent asked.

"Sure. What's your room number?" Gwen asked.

"366." Trent said.

"That's right next to my room. I'll show you." Gwen said as she walked with him.

"They totally like each." Bridgette said before going back to making out with Geoff.

* * *

Gwen showed Trent to his room. Gwen was about to go to her room next to his but he held her hand before she can walk away.

"I guess I will see you soon right?" Trent asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Gwen said with a smile.

They both looked into each others eyes and started to lean in but their communicators went off saying that half of their time before they leave for their mission. Gwen looked at Trent's blushing face and vice versa and she went to her room to pack.

* * *

Trent and Gwen were waiting in line to go to Hawaii when Trent kissed Gwen on the cheek when Gwen looked at him they were both blushing.

"Why did you do that for?" Gwen asked blushing.

"Well your so beautiful and it was for good luck you know what I mean." Trent said.

"Well I guess I should kiss you on the cheek." Gwen said then she kissed him on the cheek.

They both boarded their plane and sat in their seats. They talked for a little while before Gwen fell asleep on Trent's shoulder as he kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

Trent and Gwen went into the hotel after their 9 hour flight. Gwen knew she fell asleep on Trent's shoulder and she felt that she was falling for him.

"Hi we have reservations for Trent Mater and Gwen Caisson." Trent said.

"Aw here are keys. level 1450. Please go." the lady said at the desk.

"Weird ." Gwen said as they went into elevator.

"Yeah so weird." Trent said.

They finally made it to their room Trent saw that they had to share one bed as so did Gwen. They both looked at each other but turned away blushing.

"Well I'm going to change into my PJ's." Gwen said.

"Okay." Trent said as he watched her walk into the bathroom.

Trent took off his shirt and pants and decided to wear basketball shorts to sleep. Gwen walked out with a large shirt that fell down to her mid thigh. Gwen was looking at her PDA so she didn't see Trent gaping at her.

"Boss says that we start the mission at 200 hours tomorrow. So we have to get up early because I like to get ready." Gwen said before she saw Trent without his shirt.

Trent walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Like what you see baby cause I like what I see." Trent said before jumping into the bed.

Gwen was shocked that Trent did that but she followed suit and jumped into the bed with him.

"Goodnight Trent."

"Goodnight Gwen" Trent said as he shut the light off.

Trent faced Gwen's back but when she shivered he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She turned around in his arm her face in his chest. Trent smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry for cutting scenes short. Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama Island

* * *

The alarm rang at 7:00 a.m. waking up the two Agents. Gwen, being the light sleeper she is, woke up and noticed that she was in Trent's arms. Gwen quickly moved from his arms and went into the bathroom. Trent woke up after Gwen went into the bathroom and saw her go into the bathroom. He got up and stretched when Gwen came into the room wearing only a bra and matching underwear.

"Um Trent where's the towels?" Gwen asked not a little embarrassed.

"Um I don't really know." Trent said trying to hide his erection.

"Oh I find them and are you going to take a shower?" Gwen asked.

Trent nodded.

"Okay I might take awhile so you might want to choose your clothes." Gwen said as walked into the bathroom.

Trent tried to get the sight out of hi head but it just stayed in there.

"I'm gonna have to take a cold shower." Trent said to himself as he picked out his clothes and sat on the bed.

* * *

A little while later Gwen came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. Trent couldn't keep his eyes off of her and it was killing him not to touch her. He gulped as he quickly ran into the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Gwen said to herself while getting ready.

A little while later Trent came out in some jeans and a t-shirt with a black trench coat.

"You ready?" Trent asked.

"Yeah and Boss sent us a car to drive." Gwen said also wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a red trench coat.

"Okay let's go then." Trent said opening the door for Gwen.

They walked to the the entrance where they saw their car waiting for them. Gwen got into the drivers seat and Trent went into the passengers seat. He smiled at Gwen as she started the car and drove away.

"So where are we going?" Trent asked.

"We're going to the tallest building in Hawaii because that's where Mr. Smith is stashed." Gwen said.

"So we have to fight some Agents to fight?" Trent said while getting the weapon box from the back.

"Yup. Can you choose some weapons out for me?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Trent said.

A couple minutes later Gwen parked in the parking lot and put the weapons Trent chose for her in her pockets of her trench coat. Trent did the same thing and they both put on black sunglasses.

"You ready to do this?" Trent asked.

"Definitely." Gwen said as they walked into the building.

They walked up to the security part of the building(think of it as the part in the airport where they check you for weapons and bombs). The security guard looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you here for?" the security gaurd asked.

"We're here to see Mr. Smith." Gwen said as she moved towards the security guard flirtingly.

Trent became extremly jealous but then he knew it was all fake when she winked at him. The security guard took a deep breath as he could see down Gwen's shirt.

"Fine you may go." the security guard said as he finally cracked from Gwen's affection.

Gwen walked through the security gate first as it started beeping. One of the security guards pulled her aside. Gwen had her hands inside the trench coat as the security guy checked her. As his mini metal detector detected something in her pocket she tipped her glasses as the signal and Trent pulled out his gun and shot the security guard holding Gwen.

"Emergency bring in the army backup." the other security guard said before he got shot by Gwen.

The elevator doors opened and 30 Agents came out. They looked around for Gwen and Trent not knnowing they were hiding behind the pillars. Trent nodded to Gwen as he ran out with two machine guns shooting the ones caught off guard. The other Agents started to attack and Trent threw his guns on the floor and it blew up making the Agents start shooting at him. Gwen ran across the wall and flipped over the remaining Agents shooting them all with her machine gun. She landed one her feet and observed the massacure of Agents they had killed. Trent came by her side and smiled.

"We did well." Trent said.

"We did very well." Gwen said as she picked up the elevator card from one of the dead bodies and walked towards the elevator.

While they were in the elevator Mr. Smith was watching them.

"So the Boss sent some Agents? Well their gonna die." Mr. Smith said as he cut the elevator rope and jumped into the helicopter that was waiting for him.

Gwen felt the elevator shake as it started to plummet to the ground.

"Trent did you bring the grappling hook?" Gwen said.

"Yeah. Why?" Trent said as he gave it to her.

Gwen shot the hook all the way to the top and told Trent to hold her around her waist. They got out of the elevator but still had a long way to go before they reached the top.

"I really like this position. Maybe we should try it in bed." Trent said while smirking cause he knew she was going to blush.

"Trent I..." but Gwen was cut off because Trent had placed his lips on her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own it

Author's note- Sorry its been awhile. Now on with the story. And for those who think Trent is acting like Duncan you'll understand later

* * *

Gwen took a deep breath as she felt Trent's lips on her neck. She couldn't speak. Finally she gained control of her body as Trent stopped and looked at the mark he made.

"I been trained to get what I want when I want it and I want you." Trent whispered in her ear.

Gwen knew that they teach that at the academy but she didn't know Trent took that seriously. Finally they reached the top of the building where they saw the Boss son, Ryan.

"Hey Gwen." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan. You on the Mr. Smith case too?" Gwen asked moving towards him.

"Yea except I have no partner." Ryan said as he gave Gwen a big hug.

"I missed you girl." Ryan said in her hair.

Trent stared at them in raging jealousy. He couldn't believe that Gwen was in love with this kid. He remembered while he was packing Duncan told him that Gwen used to have a boyfriend named Ryan.

_Flashback_

_Trent started to throw clothes into a suitcase. He started smiling when he started thinking about Gwen. He suddenly heard someone clear their throat at his doorway. He looked toward the doorway and saw Duncan smirking at him._

_"Thinking about Gwen aren't ya?" Duncan said with a little amusement._

_"I guess you caught me." Trent said calmly._

_"Well I suggest making your move early because Gwen has a history with boyfriends and Bridgette told me that she is in love with her old boyfriend whose name is Ryan." Duncan said with a little warning in his voice._

_"I'll keep that in mind." Trent said as he kept packing not taking Duncan seriously._

_Duncan shook his head and just walked out._

_End Flashback_

Gwen broke away from Ryan and looked at Trent who was staring at her and Ryan with jealousy. Gwen felt the mark Trent left on her neck starting to throb.

"Ryan this is my partner Trent." Gwen said nervously.

"Hey."

"Hey" Trent said trying not to show his jealousy.

"Well Mr. Smith just escaped from the building so I suggest going back to the hotel and wait for dad to page you." Ryan said.

"Okay we'll do that." Gwen said as she started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Trent I suggest giving up on my sexy vixen." Ryan said.

"She doesn't like you anymore. I just know it and remember that I will capture her heart." Trent growled as he started to walk towards the stairs.

* * *

Gwen was driving the car and she looked at Trent who was staring out his window looking angry.

"What's wrong Trent?" Gwen asked calmly.

"You know what's wrong? That Duncan told me that Ryan is your ex-boyfriend or that tou might still love him. I'm just so confused Gwen so just tell me. Do you still love him or do you like me? Because I really like you." Trent said saying the last part quitely.

Gwen pulled the car over on the road and looked him in the eyes.

"Trent I am not in love with Ryan. Why do you think I broke up with him? He's the biggest player in the Agency. And I really do like you Trent. When you started making your moves on me I noticed I was crushing on you." Gwen admitted.

Trent grabbed her hand and entwined it with his. He outlined the side of her face and Gwen slightly smiled. Trent moved in and kissed her softly. Gwen instantly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she can. Trent broke the kiss and pulled her on to his lap before fiercly kissing her again. Gwen decided to create friction between them and Trent growled slightly as he moved to her neck. Trent started to leave another mark on her neck.

"Trent we have to go." Gwen moaned.

"Okay baby." Trent said admiring the new mark on her neck.

Gwen got back on the drivers side and started to drive back to the hotel.

* * *

As soon as Gwen opened the door her PDA started to go off. She stared at it and turned towards Trent.

"We're in big trouble." Gwen said a little scared.

"Lets just call Boss and see what he says." Trent said trying to be calm.

Gwen smiled at him and called the Boos.

"Mr. Boss you paged me?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen...... Mr. Smith's Agents taken over please come and help..............." Boss said before the phone cut off.

"Trent the Agents are being taken over." Gwen said nervously.

"I know we just have to figure out what to do." Trent said hugging Gwen.

* * *

Well for all you reviewers out there try to guess what happens and I might just use that idea. g'night and Merry Christmas. HOHOHO


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been a long time but I'm back bitches

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI

* * *

Gwen hacked her way through the security cameras at The Boss' building. She saw the trouble happening and she knew she had to help.

"So did you see any thing yet?" Trent asked as he stood behind her.

"Yea and we have to go before they kill The Boss. I have to call Ryan right now." Gwen said.

Gwen ran to her Agent phone and called Ryan. Trent watched with interest on the conversation she was about to have with Ryan.

"Hello." Ryan answered.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Gwen. What's a pretty lady like you calling a hot guy like me at this time?"

"Stop being a cocky asshole and listen to me carefully."

"Anything for-"

"Shut the hell up!!" Gwen shouted cutting off Ryan, "I don't fucking like you anymore. You're just a man whore who plays girls. Now can I tell you about the crisis going on at the building." Gwen said calming down.

"Okay." Ryan said really quietly.

"Well the building is being attacked and your dad is being held hostage."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save him."

"Okay met us in 30 minutes." Gwen said hanging up immediately.

Trent walked up behind her and hugged her. Gwen smiled as she turned her head towards his and kissed him softly. Trent turned her body around and kissed her passionately. Gwen pushed him away and giggled as she went to pack up.

* * *

Ryan saw the lovely couple in the lobby making out. He sighed trying to keep his demeanor up but inside he was angry. His love for Gwen was killing him since he saw Trent. Like they say jealousy can kill ya. Ryan walked over to the making out couple and cleared his throat.

"Well shall we leave?" Trent asked.

"Yea I guess so." Ryan said.

"Okay let's be on our way." Gwen said wrapping her arms around them both.

Ryan and Trent wrapped their arms around her waist but kept trying to break each others hand off. They reached the car and Gwen decided to drive. Trent sat in the front and Ryan sat in the back.

"I was thinking Gwen when this is all over, you want to go on a date with me?" Trent said as he kissed her hand softly.

Gwen smiled lightly and nodded her head. Ryan scowled in disgust. Suddenly a bullet came crashing through the window skimming Ryan's arm.

"What the hell?" Ryan said as another shot was fired into the car.

Gwen looked in the rear view mirror and saw two black cars behind them.

"Well I think Mr. Smith sent some agents for us to kill." Trent growled as a bullet almost hit Gwen.

Trent grabbed the AK-47 that was under his seat and handed it to Ryan. He grabbed the Uzi and looked out the window and started to shoot at the agents. Ryan started doing the same. Gwen clicked the nitrous button in the car and the car sped up but the agents were still on their tail.

"Ryan I need you to shoot their tires out." Gwen said as she almost hit a car.

"Okay."

Ryan aimed at the tires and shot them out causing the agents to crash into each other. Trent knowing what to do grabbed a grenade and threw it at the crashed up agents. The grenade blew up as soon as it reached the agents cars not letting them have a chance for them to escape.

"Wow I never knew that being an agent could be so crazy like this." Trent said in amazement.

He looked at Gwen who was driving like nothing happened and Ryan who was texting his friends as if nothing had happened a couple of minutes ago. He just turned around and slouched down. He was a brand new agent and they were pros. Gwen glanced at Trent and noticed he was a little down.

"What's wrong Trent?" Gwen said.

"You guys are so used to this and I'm not. I mean this is a lot to take in as a rookie." Trent said looking out the window.

"Dude my first rookie mission was to infiltrate the White House and assassinate the president because he wasn't the president. I was so scared that I almost got caught. The day assassinated him it was a shock while my partner was flirting with one of the firemen. I bet you Gwen was scared on her rookie mission." Ryan said looking at Gwen.

"My rookie mission was to become an agent at Mr. Smith's building and kill him." Gwen said.

"Did you fail?" Trent asked.

"No I killed his father who was the leader at the time." Gwen said pausing, "It was the scariest time of my life. I was surprised when they sent me, a rookie, to face one of the greatest agent in the world."

"How did you do it?"

"I got into his head." Gwen stated.

"That's why she's the greatest agent in the world. That's why Mr. Smith keeps attacking us to kill Gwen and my dad." Ryan said sitting back in his seat.

"Wow! That's amazing." Trent said.

"Yea." Gwen said with less enthusiasm.

* * *

A/N I think I gonna end the chapter right there. I will update it faster now that school closed for me. Review please and trust the whole story is gonna change after the next chapter. You won't even see it coming

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

I know its been a long time but I'm back bitches and this one for you VampGrl1234

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI

* * *

They finally got onto the plane and Gwen got to sit next to a nice hunk while Trent and Ryan sat in front of her together. When Gwen went up to ask the air stewardess to fix something on her chair, Trent turned around to face the hunk.

"If you even think about touching her you better stop thinking it 'cause if she tells me I'll beat the shit out of you. Do you understand me?" Trent growled at the hunk.

"Yea whatever. I don't even like her but I just might hit on her since her boyfriend in front of me." The hunk said smirking at Trent.

Trent growled slightly and when Gwen walked by he pulled her down and kissed softly. Gwen got up slowly and sat down a little bit out of it. The hunk looked at Trent surprised and Trent ran his finger across his neck threatening the hunk. The hunk slid down in his seat. Trent turned around proud of himself and he looked at Ryan. Ryan shook his head in disgrace. What did she see in him. The ride home on the plane was boring 'cause everyone was sleeping.

"Hello again everyone." the pilot said, "We will be landing in our destination in 5 minutes."

"Finally! This plane ride was boring as hell." Ryan said as he stretched.

He looked at Trent who was mad as hell. Ryan turned around and he saw Gwen sleeping on the hunk's shoulder.

"She came on me." the hunk said hopelessly.

"I told I will kick your ass. When we leave the plane I'm gonna........." Trent was cut off when Ryan pushed him into line.

Gwen woke up when the hunk woke her up.

"Your boyfriend is gonna beat the shit out of me. Can you say something to him?" the hunk asked frightened.

Gwen was seething mad that the hunk was shaking from fear. Gwen grabbed her bag and walked off the plane to see Trent and Ryan standing there. Gwen walked up to Trent and slapped him.

"What the hell was that about?" Trent asked hurt that his girlfriend would slap her.

"Why you threatening people? Especially when it's a high school friend." Gwen screeched in his face.

"My bad that I wanted to defend my girlfriend from a guy who probably looks hotter than me." Trent yelled back.

Ryan stood back and enjoyed the argument that the couple were having. He started chuckling until he saw that he needed to intervene 'cause Gwen grabbed her pocketknife out of her pocket.

"Come on you guys. You are the perfect couple. Now Gwen give me the pocketknife and start talking like regular 19 year olds." Ryan said calmly.

Gwen gave Ryan the pocketknife and turned to face Trent. Trent moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gwen blushed slightly but she put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for overreacting Gwen. I never meant to do that." Trent said placing small kisses along her neck.

"I'm sorry too Trent." Gwen said.

Trent then kissed Gwen. Gwen immediately got into the program as she opened her mouth to allow Trent's tongue to enter her mouth. Trent pushed her closer to hiss body as they continued to make out. Six minutes later Ryan had to pull them apart.

"Who knew they can hold their breath that long?" Ryan asked himself

* * *

They finally reach their agent building two hours later 'cause Trent and Gwen kept stopping to make out. When they reach the building they saw that the security was tight on the building. Ryan was shocked at it.

"How are we gonna get through that?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Well we could go through the sewers and exit in The Boss' room." Gwen said.

"How do you know all this?" Trent asked amazed.

"Long story." Gwen said blushing.

Ryan was also blushing and Trent looked at them suspiciously.

"Let's just go Trent." Gwen said.

They all climbed down to the sewer and immediately they were hit with an overpowering smell of stench. It was so bad that they all had to cover their noses.

"Let's hurry before we die." Ryan said leading the way.

Trent finally figured out why Gwen and Ryan were blushing. Trent didn't say anything because it would make him breath the rotten air. They finally reached the Boss' room. Gwen came out first then Ryan then Trent.

"Reminds me of some good times." Ryan said looking straight at Gwen.

"What good times?" Trent asked angrily

"Calm down Trent we just infiltrated the enemy base and we have to stay on the low-key."Gwen whispered shouted.

Gwen opened the door a little to see what the hallway looked like. She saw security guards walking around the hallways. Gwen shut the door quietly.

"Well looks like we have to kick some ass." Gwen said.

"I'm okay with that." Ryan said.

Trent was a little hesitant but he decided to go. Ryan ran out first then Gwen then Trent. They fought long and hard before they reached the room where Mr. Smith was currently residing.

"Well well well. If it isn't Gwen, Ryan, and Trent." Mr. Smith said evilly

"We come here to stop all the bullshit that you caused our agency." Ryan said.

"Well it seems you fallen in my trap." Mr. Smith said ignoring Ryan.

"What trap?" Gwen asked.

Ryan ran towards Mr. Smith but Ryan fell right before he could hit him.

"Foolish child. Finish him." Mr. Smith yelled.

Then three gunshots rang out and hit Ryan in the back. Gwen winced when she heard the yell Ryan yelled. She tried run to him but Mr. Smith blocked her way.

"Uh uh Gwen Ryan deserved this. Guess who shot him?" Mr. Smith smirked as it soon hit her.

"Trent what the hell?" Gwen yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I was never apart of your stupid agency Gwen. My dad is Mr. Smith. My mission was to get you distracted so Mr. Smith could take over your agency and keep you as a prisoner. This is revenge for my grandfather you killed." Trent said looking at his dad.

"Why Trent why? I fucking loved you and this what you do to me?" Gwen said being at her weakest point.

"Yea Gwen. I never loved you. I was just using you." Trent said not believing his words.

Gwen just shut her mouth and dropped to the ground. Tears were running down her cheeks as she looked at Trent hoping he was joking or something but he wasn't. Mr. Smith just smiled knowing that he had just captured the best agent in the world and he did it with love.

"Take her away and lock her up." Mr. Smith said laughing as the security guards dragged a brokenhearted Gwen down to the chambers.

Trent looked at her and his heart started to break. He loved this girl and he broke her heart. Mr. Smith sensed Trent spacing out and he walked up to his son.

"Something bothering you my boy?"

"No I'm going to bed dad" Trent said with no emotion as he walked away from his dad.

"Oh yea" Mr. Smith yelled to his son, "You're the one who is gonna give Gwen her beatings everyday. Maybe then you might get your mind off of her." Mr. Smith said knowingly.

Trent stopped walking. He couldn't believe what his dad just said to him. His heart was now telling him to do something. It was:

_Free Gwen and defeat your father_

The question is he really up to the challenge?

* * *

A/N Here's another chapter for you. If you have any suggestions then review and tell me what to do. I might take it into consideration


End file.
